X-Ray Vision
The power to see x-rays. Sub-power of X-Radiation Manipulation and Electromagnetic Vision. Not to be confused with Penetration Vision. Capabilities The user can see x-rays, electromagnetic waves of high energy and very short wavelength, which is able to pass through many materials opaque to light. This can be used for medical purposes such as the detection of cancers, tumors, blackened lungs, etc. The skill of perceiving a specific location (i.e. artery) is given by partial reflection of the ray from each specific surface surveyed. Applications *See through solid objects. *See through organic matter, allowing them to survey a person who could be injured or sick. *Trace nerves and bodily function activities. *Allows to pinpoint physical weaknesses. Techniques * Blood Flow Vision Association * Electricity Manipulation ** X-Ray Generation * Electromagnetism Manipulation ** EM Spectrum Manipulation *** X-Radiation Manipulation Limitations *Looking through more than one wall may be impossible or confusing. *There may be objects/material that cannot be observed by X-Ray Vision. *May not be able to see through certain substances. *Use of actual x-rays may be harmful to living things over time. Known Users Known Objects *Falcon's Eye (Xiaolin Showdown) *Peeping Tom (Bioshock: Burial At Sea) *Glare Glare no Mi (One Piece) Gallery PeepingTom.png|Peeping Tom (Bioshock: Burial At Sea) is a Plasmid/Vigor that grants the drinker invisibility and x-ray vision. Penetra Vision.jpg|Ultra Boy (DC Comics) possesses penetra vision, a version of X-Ray vision which allows him to see through lead. X-Ray Vision by Andromeda.jpg|Andromeda (DC Comics) Negative Supergirl 's X-Ray vision.JPG|Negative Supergirl (DC Comics) Super06 SupermanReturns-loi.jpg|Superman (Superman Returns) inspects Lois Lane for internal damage. Clark Kent (Smallville) x-ray.jpg|Clark Kent (Smallville) sees his friend clearer than ever Nurse Spex (Sky High) X-ray.gif|With a useful talent like X Ray Vision, Nurse Spex (Sky High) sends her patients with a creepy feeling along with some candy. Refrax (Earth-700029) 0001.jpg|Kurt Pastorius alias Refrax (Marvel Comics) can fire thermal energy from his eyes as well as use X-ray vision. Jessxray.png|Jess (Misfits) sees Rudy talking to someone locked in a freezer through a solid wall. Tohru_X-Ray.jpg|Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) King Hyperion' X-Ray Vision.png|King Hyperion's (Marvel Comics) X Ray Vision is capable of detecting... King Hyperion' X-Ray Vision (2).png|...intangible beings like Kitty Pryde/ShadowCat. File:Byakugan_(Naruto)_activate.gif|The Byakugan (Naruto) allow the user's vision to penetrate through solid objects. Powerpuff girls characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) Falcon's Eye.png|Falcon's Eye (Xiaolin Showdown) allow the user to see through solid objects and even in the dark. Glare Glare Fruit's Power!! 2 (One Piece).gif|Thanks to power of the Glare Glare no Mi, Viola (One Piece) can pare... Glare Glare Fruit's Power!! 1 (One Piece).gif|...into her target's memories, reading their mind and intention. Monkey D. Luffy Observation.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using Kenbunshoku/Observation Haki to see people behind walls and buildings in order to sneak up behind them and knock them out. Homelander.jpeg|Homelander (The Boys) X.png|X (Alphablocks) a user of X-ray visions by saying his own letter sound. Detective Mode (Batman Arkham).jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (Arkham Series) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Vision Faculty Category:Ocular Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Common Powers Category:Sensory Powers